1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a device and a method for providing a wireless LAN service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile data use increases due to the vitalization of the smart phone market, data transmission that utilizes a wireless LAN network is increasing. For example, establishing the wireless LAN is easy, and wireless LAN may be used for free or at a low price. In addition, in the case of IEEE 802.11ac standard, the wifeless LAN has an advantage in which a fast data transmission of a maximum Gbps level is possible. Thus, the use of the wireless LAN is increasing.
The wireless LAN network may use an Access Point (AP) that is simultaneously supportable for a plurality of channels (e.g., 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz) or may use a multi-antenna technique in order to solve problems in which Internet use through the wireless LAN network is limited because of a channel interference due to an improper installation of APs.
In the case of a wireless LAN network, since one electronic device accesses one AP through a single channel, the wireless LAN network cannot effectively respond to a change of a wireless LAN environment. For example, when an electronic device accesses an AP that is simultaneously supportable for a plurality of channels (e.g., a channel A and a channel B), the electronic device may access a corresponding AP by selecting one channel to perform communication. Therefore, when the electronic device accesses the AP using the channel A among channels that may be supported by the AP simultaneously, one or more another electronic devices may access a corresponding AP using the channel A. Therefore, problems with data transmission and reception may increase regardless of the state of remaining channels (e.g., the channel B) of the AP. Thus, a service satisfaction of the wireless LAN network may be degraded.
The wireless LAN network may increase a data transmission rate or improve a data transmission reliability using an electronic device and an AP that includes a plurality of antennas. However, the electronic device uses the plurality of antennas for one operation (e.g., a data transmission or reception), and thus the electronic device cannot effectively respond to a change of the wireless LAN environment.